Set
Những Gói vật phẩm thường bao gồm hai hoặc nhiều loại vũ khí, thiết bị hoặc các vật dụng. Nó có thể mua bằng tiền trong game hoặc tiền mặt tuỳ từng món. Người chơi có thể nhận được vật phẩm đã được liệt kê trong những gói này. Bên cạnh trang bị, vũ khí còn có những vật phậm hỗ trợ trong game. Sets cơ bản Set trang bị = Sau khi mua set này thì người chơi sẽ được trang bị toàn bộ vũ khí cơ bản trong Counter-Strike. :Những set này sẽ bị xoá sau khi cập nhập phiên bản '''Free Update' . |-| OBT Set= Người chơi sẽ được trang bị toàn bộ những vũ khí cơ bản trong ''Counter-Strike và BETA version của Counter-Strike Online: *Daewoo USAS-12 *H&K MP7 *Daewoo K1A *VSK-94 *Dragunov *FN SCAR L *XM8 Carbine :Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update' . |-| Set vũ khí cơ bản được ưa chuộng= Người chơi sẽ được trang bị những vật phẩm sau: *M4A1 *AK-47 *AWP *Desert Eagle :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Rookie Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get: *Five-seveN *Beretta 92G Elite II *Benelli M4 *MAC-10 *Galil *FAMAS F1 *QBB-95 :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update'. |-| Fast Attack Set= This set unlocks: *TMP *MAC-10 *Galil *FAMAS *Desert Eagle :Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Short Range Set= This set unlocks: *Desert Eagle *Benelli M3 *Benelli M4 *UMP45 *FN P90 :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Variable Set= This set unlocks: *XM8 Carbine *FN SCAR L *Dragunov SVD *VSK-94 *Daewoo K1A *Daewoo USAS-12 :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Special Set= This set unlocks: *Benelli M4 *FN P90 *SG552 *Steyr AUG A1 :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Best Rifle Set= This set unlocks: *Colt M4A1 for Counter-Terrorists. *AK-47 for Terrorists. :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| CT Set= '''Counter-Terrorist Set' unlocks: *Five-seveN *Daewoo K1A *FAMAS F1 *Colt M4A1 *Steyr AUG A1 *SIG SG550 Sniper *VSK-94 :Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| TR Set= '''Terrorist Set' unlocks: *Beretta 92G Elite II *Daewoo USAS-12 *Galil *AK-47 *SIG SG552 *G3SG1 *Dragunov :Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Vintage Collection= '''Vintage Collection' unlocks World War II weapons: *Luger P08 *Thompson M1928 |-| Pistol Set= This set unlocks: *P228 *Desert Eagle *Five-seveN *Dual Elites :Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Shotgun Set= This set unlocks: *Benelli M4 *Benelli M3 *Daewoo USAS-12 :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| SMG Set= This set unlocks *FN P90 *UMP45 *Daewoo K1A :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Sniper Set= After purchasing this set, the player will get all original Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike Online BETA sniper rifles with the combination of a Desert Eagle. :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Assault Rifle Set= This set unlocks: *Galil *FAMAS F1 *AK-47 *Colt M4A1 *SIG SG552 *Steyr AUG A1 :''Set sẽ bị xoá sau bản cập nhập '''Free Update. |-| Machine gun Set= This set unlocks: *M249 *QBB-95 :This set was removed after Free Update patch. |-| Event-based sets |-| Cart Rider Best Friend= :Main article: Cart Rider Best Friend Package. Set vật phẩm dựa theo game Boom Online do Nexon sáng chế. Set này bao gồm Lightning Dao-1 (vĩnh viễn) và Lightning Bazzi-1 (Vĩnh viễn). Tặng kèm Dao Grenade (Vĩnh viễn) khi bạn mua set 2 khẩu '''Dao và Bazzi. |-| Dragon Set= :Main article: Dragon Set. Người chơi sẽ nhận được M4A1 Dragon, AK-47 Dragon và Dragon Knife có được set trang bị này. Nhưng tuỳ thuộc vào mỗi phiên bản CSO khác nhau cách có được Set này cũng khác nhau. VD như bản Hàn Quốc thì người chơi có thể mua nhưng đối với bản Sing thì người chơi buộc phải sử dụng Code Decoder để có được chúng. |-| Lightning Zombie Gun= :Main article: Lightning Zombie Gun Package. Một set khá vui mắt do Nexon tạo ra. 2 vật phẩm này thường có được khi tham gia Event ingame hoặc có trong gift code khi tham dự buổi offline game thủ do NPH tổ chức. |-| Journey to the West= :Main article: Journey to the West. Bộ Tây du ký là một trong những set đồ rất được ưa chuộm. Trong này gồm: Zhu Bajie Minigun, Sha Wujing Dual Handgun và Ruyi Stick. Bạn có thể mua trong Cửa hàng để có được bộ trang bị truyền thuyết này. Có một nhược điểm của Set này là chúng chỉ mạnh khi bạn trang bị trên người cả 3 vũ khí này trong game. Nếu dùng riêng lẻ thì sức mạnh của súng sẽ bị giảm đi đáng kể. Survival Tools= :Main article: Survival Tools Package. Set gồm: Machete, Crowbar và Claw Hammer có thể sử dụng ở tất cả các Mode khi mua cả set nhưng nếu mua riêng lẻ thì không. |-| World War II Set A= :Main article: World War II Set A. Bộ trang bị vũ khí trong thế chiến I gồm: Mosin, Mauser C96, MG42 và MP40. |-| World War II Set B= :Main article: World War II Set B. Bộ trang bị thế chiến II gồm: M1 Garand, M1918 BAR, Sten Mk2 và M1911 A1. |-| Slasher + Eruptor= Bộ vật phẩm pháo và cưa máy hạng nhẹ Slasher và Eruptor. |-| Wizard of Oz= :Main article: Wizard of Oz. Đây là một trong những set khá vui nhộn dựa theo bộ phim Oz nổi tiếng: Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun, Oz Lion Pistol và Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe. Cũng giống như Set Tây du ký thì bạn nên sử dụng chúng trong một lần trang bị để có thể kích hoạt hết tính năng của bộ này. Humans (normal and event sets) Fantastic Union Package= :Main article: Fantastic Union Package. Fantastic Union Package package includes Natasha and Jennifer for permanent. |-| Formidable Uniform Package= :Main article: Formidable Uniform Package. This package unlocks both Vigilante Corps and PLA for 30 days and a reward of 40,000 game points will be given to the buyer. |-| Double Agent Package= :Main article: Double Agent Package. Double Agent Package unlocks: *Choi Ji Yoon (30 days) *Ritsuka (30 days) |-| Angel vs Devil package= :Main article: Angel vs Devil package. Angel vs Devil package unlocks Criss and Yuri for permanent with 20% discount from original price. |-| Master of Disguise= :Main article: Master of Disguise. Master of Disguise unlocks May and Erika permanently with 20% discount. |-| Exorcism Legends= :Main article: Exorcism Legends. Exorcism Legends package includes Fernando with Holy Bomb and Blair with Silver Luger for limited time only, permanent in some regions. |-| Marine Force= :Main article: Marine Force. Marine Force package includes Lucia and Enzo with 100.000 Tiancity points for permanent. |-| Double Casual Package= :Main article: Double Casual Package. Double Casual Package unlocks two better modeled characters of Natasha and Jennifer. |-| Pirate Devils Set= :Main article: Pirate Union. This set unlocks both Michaela and Raven for permanent and a reward of 300.000 Tiancity points will be given to the buyer. |-| Soccer Woman Set= :Main article: Soccer Woman Set. This set unlocks both Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) (permanent) and Yuri (Soccer) (permanent) with 20% discount. They have agility and stamina bonus in soccer mode as well as start bonus. Mercenary Set= :Main article: Mercenary Set. This set offers both Walter and Carlito for permanent with discounted price. |-| Spicy and Sexy Set= :Main article: Spicy and Sexy Set. The set includes: Michaela (Limited Edition) (permanent) + Choi Ji Yoon (Limited Edition) (permanent). The package is only sales during event period. |-| Meister Package= :Main article: Meister Package. This set unlocks both Henry and Gunsmith for permanent. |-| CSO Assistant= :Main article: CSO Assistant. This set unlocks both Jim and Soy for permanent with discounted price. Zombie Sets Ultimate Slayer= :Main article: Ultimate Slayer. Ultimate Slayer unlocks M134 Minigun for permanent, Strong Lifepower, Excellent Genes, Bomb Specialist and Gruesome Assassin sets for 30 days. |-| Strong Lifepower= :Main article: Strong Lifepower. When in human form, the player can hold up ammunition for 1.5 times than normal. After turning into a zombie, the player who purchased this set has health up to 1,000 points and armor up to 100 points. |-| Excellent Genes= :Main article: Excellent Genes. After purchasing this set, the human player can jump higher than normal, as high as a zombie can. After the player turns into a zombie, the player's Health Power (HP) is increased from 50% to 70%. |-| Bomb Specialist= :Main article: Bomb Specialist. Bomb Specialist gives a player the ability to carry two HE Grenades in a time when in human form and after becoming a zombie, the player can equip Zombie Grenade. Gruesome Assassin= :Main article: Gruesome Assassin. After purchasing this set, the player can equip Nata Knife as a melee weapon. If turns into a zombie, the player will turn into Light Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Merciless Destruction= :Main article: Merciless Destruction. After purchasing this set, the human player can equip hammer. If affected, the player turns into Heavy Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Zombie Class Package= :Main article: Zombie Class Package. Unlocks Gruesome Assassin and Merciless Destruction for 30 days and Zombie Double Up. |-| Demented Doctor= :Main article: Demented Doctor. *'Human': Sprint ability. *'Zombie': Psycho Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. Fire and Curse= :Main article: Fire and Curse. *'Human': Firebomb. *'Zombie': Voodoo Zombie. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Battle Veteran= :Main article: Battle Veteran. When bought, the player can do 30% more attack damage to zombies as default damage and can be increased to 230% (purple) when Morale Boost increases. When turning into a zombie and killed, the player can revive with no waiting time. |-| Terrifying Terror= :Main article: Terrifying Terror. *'Humans': Deadly Shot. *'Zombie': Deimos. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Brutal Slayer= :Main article: Brutal Slayer. *'Human': Bloody Blade. *'Zombie': Ganymede. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. Pain Dominator= :Main article: Pain Dominator. The sixth zombie set that activates Bloody Blade ability for Human while activates Banshee for zombie. Only available to be bought for 3, 10 and 30 days. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Death Guide= :Main article: Death Guide. The seventh zombie set that activates the Deadly Shot ability for Human while activates Stamper for zombie. Only available to be bought for 3, 10 and 30 days. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Z-Virus Transfectant= :Main Article: Z-Virus Transfectant. This set unlocks Venom Guard and Sting Finger for limited time with 20% discount prize. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. |-| Shadow Conqueror= :Main Article: Shadow Conqueror. Shadow Conqueror is a set which features Night Stalker and Spin Diver, exclusively for Zombie 4: Darkness in Counter-Strike Online. Horror and Madness= :Main Article: Horror and Madness. Horror and Madness is an exclusive set for Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. It allows players to use both Deimos and Ganymede classes. : This set was removed after the Free Update patch. Zombie Scenario Nightmare Journey Package :Main article: Nightmare Journey Package. This set unlocks Nightmare key for one day and purchases 30 Code Decoders.